Pozory
by mortifago
Summary: Levy to tylko z pozoru cicha i grzeczna dziewczynka, a Gajeel nie jest wcale taki zły i niebezpieczny jak wszystkim mogłoby się wydawać. Co się stanie kiedy pewne okoliczności zmuszą ich do poznania się bliżej?


Gajeel & Levy

Złoto i czerwień zachodzącego słońca, mieniące się przy horyzoncie, zaciekawiły niebieskowłosą dziewczynę na tyle, że zamknęła swoją nieodłączną towarzyszkę – książkę i wpatrywała się w nie urzeczona. Przestała myśleć, wyciągać wnioski czy dochodzić do poważnych konkluzji, piękno krajobrazu było tak naturalne, że nie musiała się na nim skupiać w taki sposób jak na tekście, który jeszcze kilka minut temu miała przed nosem. Uwielbiała te gwarne wieczory w gildii, kiedy większość jej członków, która akurat nie odbywała żadnej misji, pokazywała się choć na chwilę by porozmawiać, napić się czegoś, czy po prostu posiedzieć, tak jak ona, by poczuć to, że mimo tego, że zatapiając się we własnych myślach, siedząc przy barze, co jakiś czas tylko, zamieniając słówko z pracującą przy nim – Mirajane, w Fairy Tail nigdy nie jest się samotnym. Levy oderwała wzrok od sklepienia tak dobrze widocznego za oknem i spojrzała na zegarek. Tym razem jej celem nie była zwykła kontemplacja wolnego czasu - czekała na Lucy, która wczoraj wieczorem kończąc swą książkę, już dziś postanowiła pokazać ją niebieskowłosej. Rozglądając się po gildii, nie zauważyła ani jej ani jej nieodłącznych towarzyszy – Natsu i Happy. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno, Drużyna Natsu wybrała się na misję. Levy nie przejęła się tym za bardzo, jeśli w gorącej wodzie kąpany Salamander wybrał jakąś robotę, nie było możliwości by blondynka mogła w jakiś sposób mu się przeciwstawić. Odwróciła głowę w kierunku baru i uśmiechnęła się do Mirajane. Barmanka odpowiedziała jej tym samymi i powróciła do wycierania szklanek. Dzisiejszego wieczoru miała wyjątkowo dużo pracy – w gildii było pełno ludzi.

- Może jakoś ci pomóc? - zaproponowała Levy.

Mirajane od razu rozpromieniała.

- Czy mogłabyś zajrzeć na zaplecze i przynieść mi jedną butelkę ginu? Właśnie mi się skończył.

- Jasne, Mira-chan – odpowiedziała i ruszyła w kierunku zaplecza.

Mirajane, kończąc wycierać jedną szklankę, schyliła się po następną. Zauważyła, że pod ladą, ma jeszcze co najmniej trzy butelki trunku, o którego przyniesienie prosiła Levy.

- Levy-chan! - zawołała, ale niebieskowłosa już zniknęła z jej pola widzenia. Mira nie miała czasu by zawołać ją jeszcze raz, bo przy barze pojawili się już kolejni klienci. - Ech... - westchnęła i zajęła się kolejnymi członkami gildii.

Levy dotarła do drzwi. Były uchylone, niebieskowłosa ucieszyła się, bo nie chciało jej się wracać z powrotem do Miry po klucze. Weszła do środka, nie zamykając ich. Pomagała barmance nie pierwszy raz, więc bez problemu znalazła odpowiedni karton, gdy z butelką w garści skierowała się do wyjścia usłyszała, szczęk zamka i pijacki chichot.

- Mirajane byłaby nie zadowolona gdyby ktoś wszedł i zabrał coś z zaplecza – zachichotała Cana, najwyraźniej sama do siebie.

To, że została zamknięta do Levy dotarło dopiero po kilku sekundach, podbiegła do drzwi i zaczęła nawoływać dziewczynę, ale ta już odeszła.

- Świetnie – warknęła.

Usiadła, plecami opierając się o drzwi, a w dłoni dalej ściskając butelkę ginu. Stwierdziła, że Mirajane, zniecierpliwiona brakiem towaru, pojawi się tu sama, tym samym ją uwalniając.

Przez pierwsze pięć minut naprawdę tak myślała. Po kolejnych piętnastu uświadomiła sobie, że białowłosa o niej po prostu zapomniała. Tak więc znudzona siedziała, wpatrując się w mrok pomieszczenia i nasłuchując hałasów zza drzwi. Okazjonalnie gdy się przybliżały, waliła pięściami w drewno co jakiś czas krzycząc : „Otworzyć te drzwi!". Nic to nie dało, było już późno, wszyscy albo spali albo byli pijani. Levy zaczęła już psychiczne przygotowywania do spędzenia w tym miejscu całej nocy.

Z godziny na godzinę w gildii było co raz cieszej, Levy zaczęła słyszeć najlżejsze szmery dochodzące z pomieszczenia: wiatr, który przepływał przez lekko uchylone okno, dźwięki wydawane przez chodzące lodówki i odgłosy tarcia zębów o metal. Bo usłyszeniu tego ostatniego, wzdrygnęła się ze strachu.

- Ktoś tu jest?

Zza góry pudełek wynurzył się duży facet. Levy wytężyła swój wzrok, który już przyzwyczaił się do ciemności i zobaczyła jego długie czarne włosy i wykolczykowane ciało.

- Gajeel, co ty tu robisz? - zapytała, powoli się uspokajając.

Po chwili, nie dowierzając własnym oczom, zobaczyła coś metalowego co trzymał w dłoni i odpowiedziała sama sobie - Siedzisz tu od kilku godzin i jesz... - przyjrzała się niezidentyfikowanemu przedmiotowi – śrubki?

Gajeel wzruszył ramionami.

- No tak – stwierdził jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. - A ty, molu książkowy, co robisz na zapleczu w środku nocy? Ekspedycja naukowa, czy coś?

Nie lubiła jak ją tak nazywał. Na język już jej się rzuciła jakaś zgryźliwa uwaga, ale stwierdziła, że kłótnia z nim w tej sytuacji, to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

- Nie wiem czy się zorientowałeś, ale Cana nas tu zamknęła.

- Nie ma problemu. Wyważę drzwi – zaoferował się.

- Zwariowałeś? Nie dawno Fairy Tail zostało całkowicie zniszczone i by je naprawić włożyliśmy wiele wysiłku, a ty chcesz je znowu demolować? Poczekamy do rana, aż ktoś nam otworzy. - Zauważyła, że jej słowa za bardzo nie przekonały smoka. - Notabene osobą, która przyczyniła się do tego zniszczenia w głównej mierze byłeś ty.

Twarz Gajeela natychmiastowo zmieniła wyraz. Duży, strasznie wyglądający, prawdopodobnie nie mający żadnych skrupułów facet zaczął mieć wyrzuty sumienia.

- Przecież wiesz, że tego żałuję, tak samo jak tego co zrobiłem tobie. Uwierz mi, niczego bardziej nie żałuję.

Levy dopiero teraz zorientowała się jak zabrzmiała jej uwaga, chciała powstrzymać chłopaka przed wywaleniem drzwi, a nie wyrzucać na wierzch jego błędy z przeszłości.

- Och, Gajeel nie o to mi chodziło. Cała gildia ci wybaczyła, ja ci wybaczyłam. Teraz jesteś członkiem Fairy Tail, jesteśmy rodziną, wiesz o tym prawda? - powiedziała, pocieszająco poklepując go po ramieniu.

Był to co najmniej dziwny obrazek. Niewielkiej postury dziewczynka, ubrana w optymistyczną żółtą sukienkę, pocieszająca wielkiego, mrocznego faceta.

Gajeel odburknął coś w ramach podziękowań i gdy Levy z powrotem usiadła, spoczął koło niej. Na kilka najbliższych minut zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza, którą psuły jedynie efekty działalności wcześniej wspomnianych lodówek. Ich ramiona się stykały, Gajeel nagle wstał. Ciało Levy drżało, albo przeżywała opóźnioną reakcję na stres, którego bezpośrednią przyczyną była jego obecność tutaj albo nie tylko jemu było zimno.

Oboje w tej samej chwili postanowili przerwać milczenie:

- Zimno mi – zaczęła Levy, jednocześnie Gajeel zapytał: - Zimno ci?

Zaśmiali się nerwowo. Gajeel zaczął zdejmować z siebie górną część swojej garderoby, która stanowiła jedyne okrycie tej części ciała.

- Eeee... za gorąco? - zapytała niepewnie.

- Mówiłaś, że ci zimno – stwierdził zbity z tropu.

- No tak Gajeel, ale zamknięcie okna naprawdę wystarczy. Nie musisz świecić mi tu swoją gołą klatą.

- Hej mała, masz coś do mojej klaty?

- Ja nie mam nic do twojej klaty, ale nie musisz się, aż tak poświęcać.

Dziewczyna już wstawała by zamknąć niewielkie okienko, kiedy coś dużego spadło jej na głowę i ograniczyło widoczność. Gajeel prychnął i usłyszała jego oddalające się kroki. Domyśliła się, że mimo wszystko postanowił się pochwalić umięśnioną klatką piersiową, zrzucając z niej ubranie. Kiedy wreszcie wyplątała się z ciemnego wdzianka, które zawisło na jej głowie, stwierdziła, że udało mu się - rzeczywiście, jego mięśnie były imponujące, jednak Levy nie mogła się im zbyt dobrze przyjrzeć, bo Gajeel zaraz po zamknięciu niewielkiego okienka, znajdującego się przy samym suficie, postanowił pokazać wszem i wobec swoją dezaprobatę zachowaniem niebieskowłosej i usiadł w miejscu możliwie jak najbardziej od niej oddalonym.

Levy obruszyła się mruknęła coś do siebie. Po kilku minutach walki z samą sobą wstała, zabierając ze sobą feralną butelkę ginu i kilka śrubek walających się po podłodze. Na ramionach w dalszym ciągu miała ubranie Gajeela. Ruszyła w jego kierunku niepewnym krokiem, sama nie wiedząc po co to czyni.

Odchrząknęła.

Gajeel udawał, że jej nie widzi, prychając jak rozjuszona kotka. Dziewczyna w tym momencie chciała rzucić w niego tymi śrubkami z całej siły, ale się powstrzymała i z wymuszonym uśmiechem wcisnęła mu je w garść i usiadła obok, otwierając butelkę.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią i stwierdził, że na pewno nie należy oceniać ludzi po pozorach, to, że Levy nie była istotą jakiejś olbrzymiej postury, znajdowała zainteresowanie w książkach i wyglądała na delikatną i słabą, wcale nie przekreślało tego, że wewnątrz była silną kobietą, która potrafiła wyperswadować swoje zdanie nawet takiemu okrutnemu typowi jak on. Przestając udawać, że jej nie widzi wyrwał jej z rąk butelkę i przyłożył ją sobie do ust. Alkohol był drugą rzeczą, po żelazie, którą z przyjemnością się delektował.

- Ej! - zawyła poszkodowana.

- Nie pij tyle bo nie urośniesz!

- Ha? Osz ty! - wrzasnęła, próbując mu wyrwać z dłoni alkohol.

Levy odkryła, że mimo tego jak bardzo Gajeel starał się kreować na nieczułego drania, w środku, pod tym żelaznym pancerzem był całkiem słodkim gościem, którego obchodziło więcej, niż pozwalał mu na to jego mroczny image.

Gajeel podniósł butelkę do góry, wysoko ponad głowę dziewczyny, co było ciosem już poniżej pasa. Levy podskoczyła, ale w pozycji siedzącej nie wyszło jej to jak planowała, wywróciła się. Zamknęła oczy, czekając na spotkanie z zimną kamienną podłogą. Jednak tak się nie stało, skończyła na czymś twardym, ale ciepłym. Gdy otworzyła oczy okazało się, że przeżywała właśnie bezpośrednie spotkanie z klatką piersiową Gajeela. Tutaj, gdzie dokładnie czuła bicie jego serca, odkryła, że nie mam ochoty ruszać się z pozycji w jakiej się znalazła. On bynajmniej też nie. Powoli odłożył butelkę z cichym stuknięciem na podłogę i objął ją w talii, podciągając do góry tak, że ich twarze dzieliły teraz centymetry. Dopiero w tym momencie odkrył jak jej skóra jest delikatna, jak małe i kruche wydaje się jej ciało. Ona, wciąż owinięta w jego za dużą koszulkę czuła pod palcami jego muskularną budowę i obaliła granicę kilku centymetrów, która ich dzieliła, zbliżyła swoje usta do jego ust. Ich wargi prawie się stykały, jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić, czuła jego podniecanie, zanurzyła palce w jego długich włosach i wyszeptała wprost do jego ust:

- A teraz oddawaj gin, Redfox.

Levy opierała się o bar, południowe słońce oświetlało jej zmęczoną twarz, która tak samo jak i szyja pokryte były delikatnymi czerwonymi kreskami, które niebezpiecznie przypominały ślady po bliskim kontakcie z męskim zarostem.

- Levy-chan naprawdę przepraszam za wczoraj, miałam tyle gości i po prostu o tobie zapomniałam. Pewnie zanudziłaś się na tym zapleczu za wsze czasy – po raz kolejny dzisiejszego poranka Mirajane przepraszała swoją małą przyjaciółkę.

- Och, znalazłam sobie zajęcie – odparła, uśmiechając się pod nosem, wpatrując się w oddalonego o kilka stołów muskularnego faceta z kolczykami na całym ciele, który zaczął się rumienić.

„On jednak potrafi być słodki" - pomyślała.

„Ona naprawdę jest gorąca" - pomyślał.


End file.
